Moments Frozen
by Lost In It All
Summary: Sequel to Dying Embers! Read that first! Nico is staying at the The Weasley's for a summer before he begins his second year of wizarding school. Nico has to finish a quest, learn high level wizarding spells, protect Harry Potter, keep in touch with his boyfriend, and sort out mayhem in the demi-god world. And he can smell war coming from both sides. SECOND IN THE SERIES!
1. Chapter One

Harry had just arrived at the Weasley's. After his night with Dumbledore, the hot onion soup, and the awkward moment in the kitchen with his bestfriends parents Harry was ready for . Ms Weasley stood up and said she'd show him to his room. "You'll be in Fred and George's room-" Ms Weasley began before Harry cut her off.

"Where are they?"

"They sleep in the flat above their shop. Always there, those two. I wasn't too sure about that shop but they seem to have a healthy business going. I guess everyone needs laugh during these dark times. I'm sure they'll be round lot. What with Nico coming to stay, I know Fred will want to see him. He'll be here tomorrow, bunking with you if you don't mind?" Harry shook his head quickly. Harry had been avoiding thinking about Nico all summer. Nico was a wild card in Harry's life, and he didn't need any more wild cards - he had a enough. Nico was a demi-god. Harry didn't totally understand it but he was sure Hermione had looked up all she could, and once Nico got here he'd be bombed by questions from Harry's smartest friend. Harry's stomach always hurt when he began to think about Nico and what he was. What that all met for Harry, if it met anything at all. Nico had mentioned he'd been sent to Hogwarts for a reason, something called a 'quest' - whatever that is - it had made Ginny's face turn sour and Hermione to raise her eyebrows. All Harry knew is he wanted to know why these so-called 'gods' were interfering in Harry's life, and why they picked Nico di Angelo of all people to do it.

"Were all quite nervous to meet the boy Fred picked. No ones quite sure what to expect!" Ms Weasley went on. "Well, here we are." She had stopped at a door on the second floor and opened it up revealing two beds and taped up boxes.

* * *

"Guys, I need to talk to Hazel about something, so if you could leave that be great." Nico finally blurted out. Nico was sitting with Hazel, Frank, and Jason. They were at Camp Half Blood visiting. Nico had been trying to get Hazel alone all day. He was leaving in only a couple of hours and he wanted to tell her what was going on and that he was leaving and when he'd mostly likely be back. But Jason and Frank just wouldn't leave them alone. Honestly Nico was getting highly irritated.

"Why?" Jason asked sitting up quickly. The four them were sitting on the beach waiting for a few others to join, like Piper and Leo.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just leaving for the summer." Nico looked over at his sister.

"What why? Is something going on?" Hazel asked right away her tone worried and her eyes shining.

"Nothings wrong. I'm going back to Hogwarts." Hazel was really the only one he told about his quest, which he still hadn't finished. But he hadn't told her about Fred. He wanted to - really he did - he just wasn't sure how. "Well first I'll be going to visit, uh, some friends (?) for the summer."

"Why? Why are you going back? Why can't you just stay here for the summer until you leave?"

"I need to finish my quest, there's still lots of unfinished business I need to attend to. I'll be staying with them for the summer for a lot of reasons. I wanted to see someone there, I won't be able to see them in the fall so I best go now, early and everything. I also want to know what they're all saying, about me, about what happened a couple weeks ago. And I want to know what's happening now. I, uh, don't want to be out of the loop. Or whatever. I'll be leaving soon. I'll make sure to contact you whenever I can. But honestly you shouldn't be worried about me. I'll be just fine."

"Oh…" That seemed to be Hazel's first thought. "Well, okay. But I want contact every month! Last time you were there I barely saw you at all." Nico could see worry swimming in her eyes, so he nodded and smiled at her.

"I promise I will keep in contact, every month."

* * *

Nico was standing in front of The Burrow staring. His trunk was at his side sitting uselessly at his feet, his wand was sitting in his back pocket, and his sword was strapped to his belt. His stomach was churning. There was a lot of things Nico could deal with, but meeting your 'boyfriend's' parents was not one of them. Nico would definitely take a long walk through Tartrus if it met he could avoid meeting Fred's family. It's not like Nico thought that he would dislike them, he liked Ginny in fact she was probably his favorite person at Hogwarts, but he knew that they wouldn't like him. He wasn't a 'likeable person'. It was shock Fred liked him as much as he seemed to. The back door swung open to reveal a tall redhead, with dark caramel eyes, lots of freckles, and a cheeky grin on his face. It was George. "Well, hello dear." George grinned at him. "So nice to have you visit." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Hello George." Nico bent down and hefted his trunk into his arms. He'd been spotted he might as well get it over with. George frowned as Nico walked past him into the Burrow.

"How'd you know it was me?" George asked closing the door. Nico was standing in a room with a long table with lots of chairs crowding around it, to the left was kitchen, with dishes washing themselves and something cooking for lunch.

"I can tell you a your brother apart." Nico gave a small shrug. "I think I should be able to, seeing as I'm dating one of you." Nico hated the words 'dating', 'boyfriend', and 'parenter'. They seemed girly and sappy and just weird and wrong but he wasn't sure what other words there were for what he and Fred were. He used them and every time they came out of his mouth he had a stick sour tone.

"Don't have to sound so disgusted by the idea." Said a voice by the stairs. Nico looked up to see Fred leaning against the wall. "Oh, and Hello, Sweetheart." Fred said 'sweetheart' in the most sarcastic voice he could conjure up.

"Hello Fred. I'm not disgusted by you, I just hate the word 'dating' it sounds so juvenile." Fred chuckled and moved across the room taking the trunk from his hands and setting it on the floor. Fred pulled him into a warm hug and kissing the top of his head. Nico smiled slightly into his chest before pulling away. He looked over the table to see Ginny and George pretending to gag, Nico rolled his eyes and flipped them off and the other three in the room laughed.

"C'mon, I'll take you upstairs." Fred picked up Nico's trunk and made his way to the stairs. Nico didn't argue with Fred about carrying his trunk because it was uselessly take up time, not mention if you can have someone willingly do something for you you'd rather not do you really shouldn't pass on that offer. "You'll be and mine and Georgie's old room. With Harry."

"Okay, thanks." I nodded and followed Fred upstairs. "We almost have another guest his summer. Her name is Fleur Delacour. Getting married to Bill, that's my older brother. I don't believe you've met Bill and Charlie. We don't talk to Percy anymore." They stopped at a door.

"Riiiight." Nico said slowly, because really Nico only caught like half of that. Fred chuckled and pulled Nico into the room. Harry sat on one of the two beds, Hermione was sitting gingerly on one of the many boxes around the room, and Ron was sat next to Harry.

"Hey." Was all Nico said before Hermione was on her feet and asking questions.

"I have been doing a ton of research over the summer to find out more about Greek Mythology and demi-gods, I have tons of questions I mean I'm sure not all of it can be true. My biggest question is what about the Roman gods? Did the gods change with the new ruling or did they stay Greek? Were they offended that the Romans changed their names? And what about _other _anicent gods-"

"Oh shut up." Nico sighed and flopped down on a bed. "I'm not answering any questions well I'm here. School doesn't start yet and I don't plan I having _any _kinds of lessons until it does! I have too much to worry about anyway." Nico laid down and closed his eyes. The bed dipped near the end as Fred sat down.

"But this has nothing to do with school!" Hermione protested.

"Doesn't matter, it involves teaching and questions, thats school enough for me. Besides Luna and Neville aren't here. And neither is Ginny, at the moment. I will hold a meeting, most likely in the ROR, and I will answer questions then. Just calm down."

"Why are we calming down?" Asked a female voice near the door. Nico opened his eyes to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's nothing." Nico shrugged. Ginny walked into the room and sat down in the middle. Ginny eyed Nico almost distastefully. But as soon as Nico noticed the look it was gone, Nico shrugged it off not wanting to worry about it until it was necessary to.

"Can't wait for Nico to meet Phlegm." Ginny said her voice full of venom. "Even Fred's been drooling over her. When he's here that is." Nico eyed Fred who blushed and shook his head. Nico raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny.

"_Who's _Phlegm?" A sequel was heard from the doorway and they all jumped.

"_**Oh! 'Arry!"**_

* * *

**So yeah, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Guys it really helps me get out these chapters faster the more you comment! It makes me so happy when people review, but please try and not write things like 'more' or 'update', that really doesn't help me. What helps me and gets me excited (and a lot of you do this!) is when you comment on things that happen, or what you think might happen, or what you want to see happen, or how you're feeling. It gets me writing and it gives me ideas! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Nico sat up as he watched a beautiful blonde woman hug Harry. "'Arry!" The blonde french woman squealed and pulled back. "I 'issed vou! It's zeen so long." Nico's nose scrunched up, her voice was low and sudective and absolutely annoying. Fleur turned to look around at the others in the room. "Who are vou?" She asked eyes resting on Nico.

"Nico."

"My boyfriend." Fred spoke up quickly. Nico gave him a sidelong glance and then looked back at the French girl.

"Oh, right." The blonde eyed Nico. Nico glared, and she flinched away. "I think I will go see if anyone needs help." Fleur glided out of the room.

"I already hate her." Nico said.

"She's not that bad." Ron tried to argue.

"I wasn't talking to you Ronald." Nico said standing up and removing his aviators jacket. Underneath was a plain black v-neck, and a silver necklace with a small white bone hanging from it. Nico's jeans had once been a black but are now a dark grey, with a whole in the left knee and the bottoms fraying. Nico had finally invested in new shoes and was wearing all black VANS. Nico walked over to Fred and pushed on his chest till he was out of the room. "Bye." Nico muttered to the group inside the room as he closed the door behind him. Fred was staring at him one eyebrow raised. He wrapped his arms around Nico's waist leaning down slightly and. Nico leaned up on his tip toes his arms looping around Fred's neck. The redhead buried his face in Nico's neck.

"What are we doing now, love?"

"Well, mio amore, I was thinking that's its time I meet your parents." Nico's stomach churned at the thought of his own words.

"You don't need to worry, they'll love you. Trust me." Fred said as if he had read Nico's mind.

"People don't usually like me."

"I like you." Nico rolled his eyes and lightly smacked the back of Fred's head.

"Idiot." He muttered as the ginger pulled back to grin at him. The older one leaned down and kissed Nico's nose softly. Nico scrunched up his nose as Fred pued back.

"Let's go." Fred said, grinning. He took Nico's hand and lead him downstairs.

* * *

When the two boys made it downstairs conversion stopped. Sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table was another another, tall, ginger man. He had pale skin, spring green eyes, a slightly crooked nose, and nearly invisible ginger eyebrows. A plump red haired woman was hovering near the oven, her hair tied back, wearing a green dress and a red apron. Another ginger haired man, who was older was sitting next to a man with sandy colored hair and scars on his right cheek and neck. "Oh! Hello! You must be Nico." The woman rushed forward and pulled Nico into a hug ripping his hand out of Fred's. "I'm Molly, Fred's mum." She said as she pulled back and held him at arms length. She looked him over from head to toe and a light blushed spread over his face. Nico felt even shorted then usual. The older ginger haired man stood and looked over Mrs Weasley's shoulder and smiled at Nico.

"I'm Aurther Weasley." Nico gave him a curt nod.

"Nice to meet you both." The other two men stood as Mrs Weasley when to get dinner ready.

"I'm Bill Weasley." Bill smiled at Nico and offered his hand. Nico shook his hand.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Are you American, Nico?" The sandy haired hand asked and offered her hand. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Uh, I was born in Venice Italy. My mother moved my sister to the states when we were very young." Nico offered though his voice was slightly choked. Hazel's face flashed in his mind smiling at him and urging him to open up a bit more."

"Does your sister go to school in the states still?" Mrs Weasley asked. "And where's your mom?" It was a normal question any mother would ask but it made Nico's heart clench.

"They are both dead." Nico spoke quietly and he felt Fred's arm slip around his shoulders. Mrs Weasley whipped around a look of pity, sadness, and guilt. "It's okay. Really I'm fine." Nico said quickly. "It's a been a while since that all happened. I'm okay." Nico gave a small quick smile.

"I'm sorry to head that." Mrs Weasley said quietly. "You look awfully hungry. Fred be a dear Nd go get the others." Mrs Weasley's said as she began to set out food. Fred turned his arm falling off Nico's shoulder. Nico caught his hand.

"I'll go with Fred." Nico said and Fred tugged him upstairs.

"You know you didn't have to tell them all that." Fred spoke quietly in his ear when they got to the first landing.

"I'm okay. Plus it's kinda easier to tell the truth then have to remember your lies." Nico pecked his lips and pulled him up the stairs to grab the others.

* * *

**So, one other thing I want to know is I will be doing a Nico cosplay some time in January. Tell me if you guys would want to see pictures or whatever! :) and, of course, tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter Three

**So, I am finally back. I do want to let you know this will not be a super long story but I have a third one in mind as well. So, there will be more to read.**

"How will we talk when you're at school?" Fred asked as he and Nico where walking out to the apparition spot.

"Well there's the demi-god means of communication, called _Iris Message_. We can send letters, like last time. And I'll come see you at Christmas."

"Yeah and I'll try and come up on _Hogsmeade_ days." They stopped and Fred took Nico's hands. "Ready?"

"Yeah, but...I was thinking that I should show you my means of travel."

"Okay. That sounds cool. As long as it's not gonna take to long?" Nico chuckled and shook his head.

"No. In some ways it's pretty similar to apparition. But I need shadows." Nico pulled Fred over to a tree and focused on the shadows the sun and tree were creating. Nico pulled himself and Fred backwards into the shadows. Soon the darkness gave away and they were bathed in light. Fred and Nico ended up in an alley a few stores away from _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

"Sorry." Nico said as they made their way to Fred's shop. "It's a little off when I haven't been to the place in person."

"Not a big deal. We're not far." Fred gave a one shouldered shrug. Nico nodded and watched Fred pull out his wand as they walked up to his store. Fred did a few spells Nico wasn't sure what seeing as he was a half assed wizard and Fred had done them without speaking. Fred grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him into the store. Fred began talking and waving his hands about but Nico wasn't listening. He was staring around the store in awe. Mouth slightly open, eyes real wide. The store was huge, with shelves stocked with thousands of products.

"-So, is that okay with you?" Fred's voice filled Nico's ears.

"Oh, Fred this place is amazing! I can't believe you guys did all this! I'm so proud of you." Nico lnged forward and wrapped his arms around Fred and he made a noise of surprise.

"Oh, well...thanks. We're pretty proud of it, too. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Not one word." Nico grinned up at him.

"Well, I said Georgie and I have to set up around here. You can just sit back and talk to us. It shouldn't take too long. And when we open up you can go up to our flat until were done. It gets kind of crazy around here.

"Okay, that sounds fine." Nico and Fred were joined by George. After a small argument between Fred and Nico George and Fred began working and Nico sat on the checkout desk.

"So, you said you go to a camp, right?' George asked as he began his work.

"Yes. I've been trying to spend more time there since the last war. At least until I got this quest."

"About that," Fred started, turning to Nico before George could speak. "What is that quest for?" Nico wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry, can't talk about it. To anyone except maybe my sister. Sorry. I can tell you more when it's over. I just don't know when that will be." Fred huffed and George opened his mouth to talk before either of the other boys could.

"You've been in a war?"

"Two. That's a sore topic though." Nico gave Fred a look that said he would talk with him about it later, when they were alone. Fred nodded and went back to work.

* * *

Nico was sitting on the couch in the living room of Fred and George's flat when the IM popped up. "Nico! Hey!" The handsome and ever smiling face of Percy Jackson popped up in front of Nico. He yawned and sat up.

"Hey Perce. What's up? It's been a while."

"Not much since the last time we talked. How are you? Still on that weird quest? How long do you think it will take."

"Damn, Percy I don't even know. It's really complicated, ya know? I was suppose to be tracking this dark wizard through Harry Potter but this summer Chiron informed me I was just to look after and protect Potter, something changed I guess. He also told me I was to leave Hogwarts after Christmas, he was very insistent about it. It was weird." Nico reached down to twist his skull ring around his ring several times.

"This whole quest is a bit weird. But you're doing okay?"

"Yep. Hows Annabeth?"

"Oh, she's good."

"Good."

"Listen Nico, I don't know why Chiron insisted you leave Hogwarts after Christmas but I can tell you something is wrong. Both camps are unease, something is stirring. And every time that happens we have a fucking war. Just call your sister lots to make sure everythings okay/ I'll be checking in more with everyone." Nico chewed on his lip and nodded, a worried feeling stirring in his stomach.

"Okay, I promise to talk to everyone often. That includes you, okay?" Percy grinned at Nico in that perfect happy way Percy always managed.

"That sounds good. Bye Nico!" Nico said goodbye and waved his hand through the Iris massage.

* * *

"How you doing?" Fred asked as he flopped down on the couch next to Nico, it was around 6 o'clock at the moment and Fred had been working all day. Nico had taken lots of naps and practiced fighting and magic. Nico's magic was a temporary gift from hecate and he didn't have to follow all the rules. No magic outside school: they couldn't track him. No magic in front of muggles - the mist. And other such rules.

"I'm fine. How are you, you're the one who has been working all day."

"I'm good. I like working it can be loads of fun, sometimes it gets stressful but with both George and I working and running this place we each take stress at different times and calm each other down when we're feeling overwhelmed." Nico smiled up at Fred and kissed his cheek.

"I love seeing and hearing about your relationship with George. Sibling relationships are precious. I miss my sister so much sometimes and I am so thankful to have found Hazel."

"You're very right Nico. You can share with me I have too many." Fred joked to lighten the mood. Nico playfully punched his boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Shut up, idiot." He muttered but he was smiling as Fred placed a kiss on the top of his head.


	4. Chapter Four

**Helloo back again! How are you all? I have a lot of writers block when it comes to this so I can use all the reviews you can give. Share this story with your friends who might like it and help me stay motivated. This will be a very short sequel because of my writers block. I know how it will end and I have a third already written out and it's just a little one shot but hopefully you all will like it.**

Nico hated the train ride to Hogwarts. He hated the whole thing, the station, the crowded places, all the kids, the shouting, the crying, the cramped compartments, the fact that they often had to fit twice as many kids in one compartment because there was no fucking room (they have magic for fucks sack! Make the train bigger.). Because of Harry's status as 'the chosen one' the trip to the station had been a huge ordeal with aurors on every side of them 'protecting' Harry. Now on the train Nico was sitting in a compartment with Harry, Luna, and Neville.

"Are you still doing D.A. meetings this year Harry?" Luna asked and Nico moved his head to fix his eyes outside the window. The D.A. was something Nico wasn't in the know about until everything was over, Nico is a Slytherin and no one trusts Slytherins.

"Well, we got rid of Umbridge, so there's no real point. Is there?" Harry answered with a shrug.

"I liked the D.A.! I learn loads with you." Neville protested.

"I liked the meetings too." Luna said sincerely. "It was like having friends." Nico looked over at the other boys seeing them squirm and look uncomfortable, Nico knew what it was like to be someone like Luna. Someone no one really wanted to be friends with, sure there are people who are nice and friendly but they don't really want to be friends. Nico decided he'd be Luna's best friend this year, or as long as he was at Hogwarts. Before anyone could say anything else a group of giggling fourth years were joined together on the other side of the glass.

"You ask him!"

"No! You."

"I'll do it." One girl with dark curly hair and a creamy olive skin tone stepped forward.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," She said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them,_" She added in a sage whisper, indicating Neville's bottom what was sticking out as he searched for Trover under the seats, and Luna wearing her funny little glasses from _The Quibbler, _and of course Nico himself. I mean why would Harry want to hang out with a Slytherin and one that has been shunned by other Slytherin's as well, Nico was weird, new, dark, and not welcome.

"They're friends of mine." Harry said coldly his facial expression cold and blank.

"Oh," said the girl, looking surprised and offended. "Oh, okay." And then she withdrew, sliding the door closed behind her.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us." Luna said honestly and Nico couldn't help but nodded with a shrug of one shoulder.

"You are cool," Harry began his tone almost begging. "None of them were at the ministry. They didn't fight with me."

"We didn't face _him _though." Neville said as he came up from under the seats, fluff and dust covering his hair, a toad sitting in his hands. "You did, you should hear how my gran talks about you. _That Harry Potter has more backbone than the whole Ministry of Magic_. She'd love to have someone like you for grandson…" Neville muttered the last part and Nico frowned at him.

A few minutes later after Luna had gone back to reading _The Quibbler _and Harry and Neville had started talking about quidditch, Hermione and Ron walked through. "Hey, Luna, Neville." Ron said in a sort of passing tone. Then sat down and looked at Harry. "Malfoy's not doing his rounds." Nico rolled his eyes at the Malfoy talked and pulled out his book drowning out the talk of Malfoy and the fight of weather or not Harry should go look after him.

* * *

The train rolled to a stop and Nico looked around noticing Harry had never come back. "Do you think he's okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure he is." Ron said with a shrug. "He had the cloak on."

"I'll go check, just to make sure." Nico said. "Take my bag?" Nico asked and Hermione nodded, gently taking it from him. Nico stalked off to find Harry, he headed towards the back of the train where the Slytherins usually sat. He looked into each compartments to see if he could see anyone or anything. As others (mostly Slytherins) streamed out of their compartments to get off Nico spotted Draco they made eye contact for a brief moment before Draco looked away and kept walking. Nico frowned and continued looking. It wasn't long until Nico was at the back of the train and saw a woman with dark pink hair standing in the doorway of the last compartment. The woman was Tonks, someone he'd met at the end of last year. As she moved away Nico saw she was helping Harry up off the floor and Nico sighed in relief.


	5. Chapter Five

Tonks and Nico walked a slightly beaten up Harry up to the 'high security' castle. She explained to them all the new wards and protection spells and security they had on Hogwarts now. She fixed Harry nose and then sent them on their way. Nico had noticed how thin Tonks had become since the last time he'd seen her and how her eyes look sunken in and sad. She reminded Nico of himself all those years ago after losing his sister and feeling so sad and angry and not knowing who to be angry at. He made a mental note to find time to talk to Tonks, he wasn't great at sharing feelings but he could understand her and sometimes that helped more than talking things out. Once inside the castle Harry started heading towards the Great Hall and Nico stopped him.

"I'm gonna go up to bed, I got the new password from Tonks. I'm tired and I wanna be alone. Tell the others I'm okay?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Nico walked off to the moving staircases and put to the portrait of The Fat Lady. Once he was inside he headed upstairs and saw that his things were already sitting at the end of his bed and the curtains were drawn back to freshly made sheets. Nico sighed happily as he settled in bed after he started an IM to Fred (his roommates were going to bed pissed at the water on the floor but Nico didn't have much sunlight to make the rainbow left so it was right here right now or never. Fred was sitting on his bright orange couch that was in flat above his shop, a drink in his hand and his brother at his side. They were laughing at something and Nico smiled.

"Hey boys." Nico said and they both jumped in surprise and looked over at the IM that was just a floating frayed picture of Nico.

"Nico!" They both greeted cheerily.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" George asked.

"Wanted to be alone. And Fred wanted me to contact him, so better now than never." Nico shrugged and George nodded taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, I'll go so you two can talk alone. Good seeing you Nico."

"Same to you." Nico said as George disappeared.

"If you're not at the feast what are you eating."

"Gummy worms I got at the train station before we left the muggle world."

"Niiico-" Fred began to whine.

"I promise to go get something from the kitchens later." Nico said cutting him off. They have had this eating argument before and Nico was not having it right now.

"Okay. Good." Fred nodded and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Are you-" Fred's voice was cut off by a beeping noise and a message overshadowing his face. Nico had never seen this before the message read: _Incoming Iris Message from Hazel Levesque. Say __**accept**_ _to take and say __**no**_ _to decline._

"Hey Fred, can I call you back?" Nico said his eyebrows knitting together in concern for his half sister. "Hazel is trying to call me."

"Yeah, of course. I hope everything is okay." Nico nodded and then said accept and Fred's worried face was replaced by Hazel's worried face.

"Hey, Nico. We have a problem."

* * *

Harry was a bit more than surprised when he and Ron came up to the dorm to find Nico looking frantic and annoyed. There was water all over the floor, his robes were cast aside along with his wand and spell books, and he was locking up his trunk before stuffing all the things that lay out under his bed.

"Nico, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked.

"I have to leave. Something is wrong back home. It's hectic over there a new war but be brewing and even the gods are acting out."

"You can' just leave."

"I can and I will. This was always just a quest and one I've just be relieved of before the appending madness that's about to happen back home. I'll be back as soon as I can but there is no saying when that will be. I'm sorry. You're going to have to say goodbye to everyone for me, okay? I wanna help you win this war Harry but my family is most important and if the gods are acting strange then it's truly bad."

"What about my brother?" Ron asked.

"Ill talk to him, tell him what's happening. I'll stay in contact with him and all of you to the best of my abilities. I'm sorry."With that Nico pushed past them pulling his trunk along with them and left behind two very confused boys.

**One more chapter and then we will be done. BUT I will have two sequels (just little one shots) focusing on Nico and Fred and wrapping up their story. I promise. I already have them written out.**


	6. Chapter Six

In the next year Nico has to keep up with his own world and the wizarding one. He talks to Hermione, Harry, and Fred the most. Sometimes he talks to Ginny, George, or Luna. He hears about the new Potions Master and Snape being the DADA teacher, all the chosen one bullshit. Fred tells him about the shop and shows him all their new products. George gives him updates on how Fred is really truly doing and Hermione does the same but with Harry. Nico does research for Hermione when she's busy and tells the twins why one of their pranks aren't working or just isn't funny. He hears about the half blood prince, about Draco, and the little missions or whatever with Dumbledore. In turn he's still Nico and he doesn't tell them anything he doesn't have to. For a while no one but Fred talks to him and when he hears about why he wants to help but he knows he can't.

Soon the school year bleeds away and Hermione asks him if he can help with Harry and his fight, and getting him out of his childhood home. He can't and they all understand and it hurts him. He hears about Fleur and Bill's wedding and he gets to hear about all the crazy prep (and the crazy woman). He wishes he was there but he also loves where he is in a weird why even in all the crazy discussions and the fighting and the politics. He's a truly torn man.

And then Harry Hermione and Ron have to leave and he doesn't get to hear from them anymore. Fred and George put themselves in scary situations and Nico gets so scared and worried it's like that feeling he got when Bianca died (before he knew she died for sure, before he knew who he was, who is father was and he just somehow felt her soul move on from the world of the living) this weird upset feeling because he knows Fred is in danger and so are his friends and Fred's whole damn family.

He doesn't hear from Fred much anymore and it worries him every day they go without a call and he knows his family is in a safe house but he's scared. And he hates loving someone so much because love has always broken Nico di Angelo and he fears this isn't the last time.

**The Sequel will be up shortly it's called 'Delicate Union' tell me what you all think!**


	7. The End!

So I have finished this series! Here is how it is to be read:

Dying Embers

Moments Frozen

Delicate Union

Silent Echo

Please review or PM and let me know what you think. Thank you all so much for reading and helping me get closure with this very cute story. I'm so surprised so many people like it. I feel blessed. Please please review or PM me I love talking to you guys!

What should I do next?


End file.
